


The Heart of the Matter

by vampcoffeegyrl23



Series: OutlawQueen Fix-It Week [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/pseuds/vampcoffeegyrl23
Summary: Day 3 for the OQ FixIt week on twitter for the prompt "Quest to get Robin back". This is really the end of a different quest that leads to a happy ending for our Thief and Queen. Hook sees something strange in the Underworld and it leads the end of Regina's mourning up above.





	The Heart of the Matter

 

 

On his way with Arthur to retrieve the Storybook from the River of Souls where Cruella hid it, Hook observed something strange in the cemetery. Something strange with Robin’s gravestone - it wasn’t standing up, turned down, or cracked but shattered into a million pieces. In the moment it hadn’t registered nor did he have the time to ponder such a strange occurrence. He continued on to the River of Souls in order to get the Book so he could send the pages about Hades to Emma so she could defeat him. 

 

When he completed his task and finished his unfinished business, the light appeared for him to move on. Much to his surprise, someone was waiting for him in the light - a figure dressed in white robes.

 

“Who are you? What do you want?” Hook asked the robed man.

 

“I want to thank you. Because of you, something very important has been done. Those above have finally destroyed the misguided god of death... My brother Hades.”

 

“Zeus.” Killian said in shock. 

 

“Indeed.” Zeus nodded. “And I'm here to escort you onward. Are you ready?”

 

“I am.” Killian sighed. He had wanted to spend the rest of his life with Emma and her boy, but knowing they was safe was all the assurance he needed. He’d wait for Emma to returned to him one day.

 

“Then it's time to take you where you belong.” Zeus patted his shoulder.

 

It was then Killian remembered the occurrence with Robin’s stone out in the cemetery. He just had to know why it was shattered. “Sir? I just have one question before I go.” 

 

“Anything you wish.” Zeus nodded.

 

“The gravestones here in the Underworld - I understand that when one has died and is in the Underworld, their stone is upright. When they move on, the stone is tipped over and when they are sent somewhere worse the stone is cracked.” Killian cleared his throat.

 

“Yes that is correct.” Zeus confirmed.

 

“What if the stone is shattered to dust?” Killian raised an eyebrow.

 

“You’re referring to the stone of the man called Robin Hood.” Zeus hung his head.

 

“Aye.” Killian responded.

 

“I’m afraid Robin was caught in my brother’s crossfires to protect his True Love - Hades used the crystal and obliterated Robin’s soul. It’s unfortunate such an innocent life was taken because of my brother’s foolish actions.” Zeus let out a sigh.

 

He asked if Robin would move on or be stuck in the Underworld but Zeus told him that because of the crystal Robin would just cease to be. Killian shook his head, cursing under his breath. Not only had his Emma lost her True Love, but the Queen lost hers well? Was no one meant to have the chance at happiness anymore? “Forgive me, your highness but that’s bloody bullshit.” 

 

“Excuse me?” Zeus stepped back.

 

“Robin died protecting his love from  _ your  _ brother because he was trying to regain something  _ you _ stole from him in the first place and there’s nothing you can do about it? That, your majesty, is bloody bullshit. The Queen’s done everything she can to change and be a better person for her son and this is how you repay her?” Hook raged. It seemed villains really weren’t mean to find their happy endings. “If you really were all powerful like say you are, you’d fix this and bring Robin back. If not for the Queen then for his children - his boy and his tiny lass.”

 

Zeus broke out into a smile. “You really are the hero I thought you were. Instead of asking me to bring you back to life, you rally for the life of your friend to be restored to his family.” Hook just gaped at him. “I will grant your request to bring back the Outlaw - along with something else. If you walk into the light all will be revealed.” Hook nodded stuttering, though he really hadn’t expected Zeus to agree with him. “Well, go on - your next chapter begins.”

  
Killian walked forward toward the light, blinded by it. He put his arms up to his eyes and continued to walk forward until the ground below him changed - from tile to grass. He opened his eyes to find his beloved Emma standing with her back to him. They were in the cemetery - in fact the grave she stood in front of was his. But he was here, now, and none of that mattered anymore. He’d honestly thought he was meant to move on, he never expected to be allowed to see Emma again until the day she died and they were reunited. But wait, Zeus had said he’d bring Robin back too…

 

“Swan?” He spoke, feeling his heartbeat in his chest as she turned around and stared at him in shock.

 

“Killian?” She breathed before running full force into his arms and fusing her lips to his. 

 

“Excuse me, but does anyone know what’s going on?” 

 

Both Emma and Killian broke apart at the sound of the English accent. “Robin!?” Emma gasped. 

 

Killian let out a deep sigh of relief, chuckling. “Bloody hell, the old bastard really did it.”

 

Emma looked back and forth between the two resurrected men. “What the hell is going on?”

 

“That’s what I’d like to know, Sheriff.” Robin looked around. “The last thing I remember Regina and I broke into her office to get my daughter back and Hades was there with the crystal.”

 

“You saved her life.” Emma held onto the collar of Killian’s jacket, sniffling. “She told us Hades was going to kill her, use the crystal on her but you jumped in the way and took the blast yourself.”

 

“Regina, no… I died didn’t I?” Robin ran his hand over his face, sighing. Emma nodded sadly. “But I’m back - just like you Killian. How is this possible?” 

 

“I’m wondering the same thing.” Emma eyed him.

 

“Perhaps we should all find the others so I only have to explain this once.” Killian chuckled. 

 

“I would very much like to see Regina.” Robin nodded. “As well as Roland and my daughter.”

 

“They’re all at the diner for, well...for your funeral.” Emma told them. “But I have a feeling the mood’ll be lifted soon enough.” The three of them hurried back to town to the diner, Killian and Emma hand in hand while Robin followed behind. “Guys, maybe I should go in first - ease into the whole ‘look who’s back from the dead’ thing.”

 

“How is she, my lady?” Robin asked as they stopped outside the door to Granny’s.

 

“She’ll be better now that you’re here.” Emma sighed. “Okay, I’ll go in first and then-”

 

“I have to see her now.” Robin brushed past her and hurried inside.

 

“So much for the concept of delicate.” Emma muttered and the two of them followed inside.

 

OUATOUATOUATOUAT

 

Robin couldn’t walk the few feet across the diner fast enough. Eyes followed him and gasps echoed in his ears but he only had eyes for one - the sad, beautiful raven-haired woman in black in the booth they always sat in. He drank in the sight of her, even from the side and back. He could tell even from there that she was lost and hurting. Zelena sat in across from her, their daughter in his arms. A worried Henry stood beside the booth, dutifully watching over his grieving mother. Hugging Roland and holding his daughter were his next stop, but first he had a kiss planned for his Queen.

 

Robin released a breath and approached where she sat, noting sadly the glass of alcohol on the table in front of her. He cleared his throat, shifting nervously on his feet. “Milady?” Henry and Zelena both looked up and gasped. Regina didn’t move, still staring down at the table. “Milady?” He spoke again.

 

She jumped up sounding, rounding around with her finger pointed. “Listen, I’m not in the mood-” She stopped talking when their eyes met, hers growing wide with tears. “No...you’re...you’re not real. You can’t be.”

 

“I’m very real, my love.” He stepped forward and gathered her into his arms just holding her. 

 

She inhaled the scent on his clothes and sank into him, wrapping her arms around him. “R-Robin…” Her voice cracked.  And then she tensed in his arms and jumped back. Tears fell down her face even as he could see confusion and anger as well. “But how? Why?”

 

“I believe I can answer that.” Hook’s voice rang out as he and Emma walked up to them. 

 

Regina glared at Emma. “You! What did you do this time?” 

 

“Me? I didn’t do anything!” Emma held her hands up in defeat.  “I swear!”   
  


“Allow me to explain.” Hook proceeded to explain that he met Zeus in the Underworld and upon finding out what happened with Hades and the crystal told Zeus that is was ridiculous and he should fix the damage his brother caused. Zeus agreed and not moments later, both Hook and Robin appeared in the cemetery.

 

Regina’s focus was on Robin, her tear-stained eyes locking with his. “You’re really here? This is real?”   
  


“As real as you can feel me, milady. I’m always with you.” Robin picked up her hand and placed it on his heart. “Just as you’re always with me.” 

 

“And there’s no catch?” Regina wound her fingers in his, breathing heavily. “I can’t lose you again.” 

 

“I’ll never leave you.” Robin assured her. Her bottom lip trembled as more tears fell down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around him again. 

 

“You better not.” She cried into the fabric of his jacket.

 

He leaned his head down, his lips beside her ear. “Marry me, my love.” She pulled her head back, staring at him in shock. “Be my wife - my partner.”

 

The room was silent and she grabbed hold of his arms. She leaned up, her lips by his ear. “Yes.” She whispered, a smile breaking out from ear to ear. He beamed at her, laughing in happiness. 

 

“Papa! Gina!” His boy ran up to them, wrapping his little arms around both of their legs. “I knew you’d come back!”

 

“Yes, my boy. Daddy’s here!” He kissed Regina once more before bending down to pick up his young song. He held Roland on his hip, his free arm wrapped around Regina’s waist. “Daddy’s here and we’re all going to be a family!” Robin nodded at Henry, winking and the teen smiled back. “All of us.” His gaze fell lovingly on his daughter’s sleeping form.

 

“Well mates, why don’t we turn this hum-drum into an engagement celebration!” Hook cheered and everyone followed. 

 

OUATOUATOUATOUAT

 

A year later, Regina stood in the doorway to her daughter’s dark room watching the young girl sleep. She felt a pair of arms wind around her waist and she smiled, leaning back against the firm chest behind her. “Sshh...I just got her to sleep.” She whispered.

  
“I’m surprised she lasted that long, it’s been an exciting day.” Her husband whispered in her ear. 

 

“It’s been quite a long couple of months, really.” She chuckled softly. It had only been days earlier really that the Black Fairy had been finally defeated. Emma and Gold’s son Gideon came to blows and Emma died but Henry brought her back with True Love’s Kiss. Gideon was returned to the infant he still should be. Now all was quiet in Storybrooke - except for the birthday they celebrated today. 

 

“That is has been, my love.” Robin nodded, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “But we’re here, and that’s all that matters. We have three beautiful children and each other-”

 

“Even though two of those children we share with other parents.” Regina sighed. 

 

“We make it work.” Robin shrugged. “Having them here with us makes it worth it.” 

 

“More than.” Regina agreed. “Though Henry’s growing up, I fear he won’t be around all the time.”

 

“We still have Roland and our precious little birthday girl to keep us plenty busy.” Robin swayed back and forth, humming. 

 

“One year old today - she’s growing up so fast! It seems like only yesterday she was born.” Regina sighed, squinting through the darkness at the small child in the crib. 

 

“She looks more and more like you every day, milady.” Robin whispered, his lips on her ear.    
  


“You do remember that Zelena is her birth mother, right?” Regina raised an eyebrow. 

  
“It doesn’t matter.” Robin shook his head. “She still shares you lineage - and she really does look more like you. You’re her mother too - just like you are Henry’s and Roland’s mother.” 

 

She melted with his every word. She loved this man so much and nothing could change that. Even if those were were a bit cheesy at times. “My thief, the sweet-talker.” 

 

“Oh but I think my Queen enjoys it.” He chuckled. 

 

“I think you’re right.” She giggled. “Shall we let the birthday girl sleep and head to bed ourselves? After we check on Roland and Henry, of course.” 

 

“Mother knows best.” They stopped swaying and he quietly shut the door to their daughter’s room. They padded down the hallway hand in hand, first tucking Roland in and then informing Henry how long he had before lights out. 

 

Robin stopped in front of her just before they entered their bedroom, his hand on the side of her face. “The party today was magnificent, my love. You really outdid yourself on the planning. I know the birthday girl really enjoyed herself.”

 

“Thank you, dear. I enjoyed planning it - and spending the day with her. And hey - Zelena wasn’t so annoying today so that’s a win in my book.” Regina chuckled. 

 

“I love you so much.” Robin sighed, staring into her eyes. “This situation with Zelena isn’t ideal but you’re the one that makes everything work.” Regina blushed, chuckling. “You’re the heart of this family, my love. I’m so thankful everyday I was able to return to you and to this.” He gestured to the house. 

 

“When you get down to the heart of the matter we all make it work,” Regina cleared her throat, “But it’s you who are the glue.” She told him. “You bring us all together and if you hadn’t come back…” Her voice cracked. “Well let’s just say we’re better off with you in our lives. You’re my husband and my soulmate, the father of my children - and it’s me who’s grateful you came back. I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

 

“We’re a family.” He smiled, holding out his hand. She held out her own and he picked it up and pressed his lips against her fingers. “She we go to sleep, my love?”

 

“Well, maybe we don’t have to sleep.” She winked at him, pulling him into the room and shutting - and locking - the doors.

 

The End.


End file.
